1. Field
The present invention relates generally to devices for material application. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a liquid applicator with a flexible handle and a flexible applicator pad.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Various forms of brushes have been employed for manual application of liquid coatings (e.g., paints, stains, and varnishes) to surfaces. For instance, handheld bristle brushes and foam brushes are commonly used to apply such coatings and come in numerous shapes and sizes. It is also known in the art to have a flexible brush with a flexible foam pad mounted to a frame that moves to flex the pad.
Conventional brushes for coating application suffer from certain undesirable limitations. Bristle brushes and foam brushes, while both adaptable to manually apply coatings to various surfaces, are not well suited for applying liquids uniformly in a single brush stroke, particularly when the single brush stroke is intended to cover a surface that undulates across the stroke width. Known flexible brushes also fail to include a frame and pad construction that enables the frame to be held in numerous flexed conditions, with the frame permitting flexing pad movement along the length of the pad in each condition.